


Anakin Skywalker VS. Valentine’s Day

by Honerva_and_Sariel



Series: Magical Menaces [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka wears a headscarf, Anakin and Ahsoka are animagi, Anakin and Ahsoka are feral brats, Anakin and Ahsoka are the same age, Gen, M/M, Mace Windu is So Done, Obi-Wan is a werewolf, This Is Absolute Crack, Tired Mace Windu, With the Disaster Lineage, and I turned them loose on Hogwarts, seriosuly, this is all crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honerva_and_Sariel/pseuds/Honerva_and_Sariel
Summary: In which Anakin and Ahsoka reminisce on the horrors of Valentine’s Day and his past attempts to woo a certain professor...
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Magical Menaces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160651
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Anakin Skywalker VS. Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Year: 6

When Anakin Skywalker awoke that morning, there was nothing, no sign, to indicate that today would be any different then any other day. 

And then he saw the decorations. 

And then he remembered

Which is how he found himself at the top of the Clock Tower, looking down on the court yard and wishing he could be anywhere else. He could, theoretically, but unfortunately he had classes that he couldn’t miss unless he wanted detention with Windu...again. 

He was _not_ hiding, no matter what Ahsoka might’ve said. 

“Guess what DAY IT IS!” 

Speak of the devil. 

Anakin didn’t look up as his best friend plopped down beside. She grinned. He didn’t bother asking how she’d found him. 

“Please don’t remind me.” He groaned and rolled his eyes. Ahsoka shoved him gently with her shoulder. 

“Come on Skyguy, its supposed to be fun!” 

“And what’s so fun about that?” He flung his arm down to the courtyard where a couple had taken up residence by the fountain. They had their heads burried close together and even from where they were sitting it was obvious that they were snogging. Ahsoka turned her nose up. 

“Ok, fair enough.” She shot to her feet and cupped her hands around her mouth. 

“HEY YOU! GET A ROOM!” 

The two students jumped apart. Anakin bit his tongue to keep from laughing as they frantically looked around to see who had shouted at them. 

“I COMMAND YOU TO TAKE YOUR FILTY PDA OUT OF SIGHT OF INNOCENT CHILDREN!” 

Anakin burst out laughing and toppled backwards clutching his stomach. The couple in the courtyard craned their necks skyward and spotted Ahsoka, who gave them a cheeky wave. The girl flipped her the bird and pulled her boyfriend away by the front of his robes. Ahsoka took a step back from the hand rail and brushed imaginary dust off her hands. 

“That’s taken care of”

”That was brilliant!”

Ahsoka laughed and hauled him to his feet. She tossed her head in the direction of the staircase. 

“Come on, I need to grab my books before I head to Windu’s class.” 

Anakin gave her a playful shove with his shoulder as they started down the stairs. They’d just reached the bottom when Ahsoka spoke up again. 

“So, what’s the game-plan for this year?” 

“What?” Anakin scrunched up his nose at another pair of student lip-locked in a dark corner. What was it about this day that had everyone losing their minds? Didn’t these people realize that _nobody_ wanted to see that!! 

“What’s the mission? How are you going to _‘charm the slacks_ ’ off...”

” _Socks.._.I said ‘charm the socks’ off him.” 

Ahsoka pulled her wand out and twirled it in her fingers. Anakin didn’t hear what she did, but the couple in the corner _shrieked_ and dashed away from their hiding place. 

“Sure you did...so what is it? Complimentary howlers, chocolates...chew toys?” 

“Har har, very funny Snips,” Anakin rolled his eyes, “the mission this is to avoid humiliating myself in front of the entire school again.” 

“It wasn’t the entire school and you know it.” 

“You mock my pain.” 

“Life is pain, anyone who says differently is selling you something.” 

Whatever witty retort he’d been about to say died in his throat when they entered the main hallway: brilliant pink and white streamers dangled from the ceiling interspersed with floating red hearts and...glitter? Anakin was _positive_ that the council had banned glitter after last year’s... _incident_. 

Students rushed past them and if the scents coming from the Great Hall were any indication, it was almost lunch time. Anakin’s belly rumbled and he contemplated dipping in and grabbing a sandwich, but Ahsoka grabbed his elbow and dragged him towards the Grand Staircase. 

“So, you’re not going to do _anything_ this year?” 

Anakin shrugged. “What’s the point? We both know that _nothing_ I do is going to work...I’m starting to think he doesn’t like me.” 

It took an embarrassingly long time to realize that Ahsoka had stopped walking. By the time he _had_ noticed, the staircase had already changed and she was running up and down and he had to wait for her to find another way up to him. 

She glared at him and tucked a stray piece of hair back under her hijab when she finally caught up to him. 

“You can’t be serious...please tell me you aren’t serious.” 

“I _am,_ Ahsoka. He put the flowers I got him in the staff room, the cards somehow ended up in _Windu_ ’s office...he got burned by the silver watchband and gave the teddy bear _to his EX..._ and we both know how last year went...”

They shuddered and pushed back the nightmares of pink glitter and screaming gnomes with cherub wings flying through the great hall. 

Anakin figured he was lucky he’d _forgotten_ to sign the damned thing. 

“Oh, so things haven’t gone according to plan,” 

They never did. She knew that. 

“But you’re finally of age this year! That has to count for something!” 

They’d reached the painting that hid the entrance to Gryffindor tower. Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest and raised a brow. Anakin shook his head.

“No, it dosent. He’s too good for that.” They parted and let two students exit the tower.

“And besides, he’s not going to be out of his rooms today.”

“How do you know that?”

Anakin gave her a small smile.

“...its a full moon tonight.” 

Well. That certainly complicated things.

* * *

The streamers and hearts were gone the next morning, thank goodness, but Ahsoka still thought the air seemed a bit _too_ lovey-dovey to really enjoy her breakfast. 

It didn’t help that Anakin was missing. Which was odd because he _never_ missed breakfast...ah, speak of the devil. 

She noted that the semi-permanent bags under his eyes looked a bit darker and his signature scowl a bit deeper. Anakin crashed onto the bench across from her and immediately grabbed for one of her bear claws. 

Any other morning she would’ve fought him for it, but something about him today made her pause and reconsider. 

“You ok?” 

He growled and tugged at the edge of his sweater...

_sweater..._

”Where’s your jacket?” 

His signature black-leather jacket was suspiciously missing. Maybe thats why he seemed so off? 

His scowl deepened and he took a long drag of his coffee. 

“I lost it yesterday.” 

“What...when did”

”I _don’t know_ ok, and I have a full schedule so I can’t go looking for it unless I skip lunch...”

”Which isn’t an option if we’re going to be up all night doing Divination homework.” 

“ _Exactly_!” 

She frowned, thinking back. He’d had the jacket when she’d found him in the clock tower, but she hadn’t seen him until after dinner when they met up for their bi-monthly movie night. Yesterday had been Friday, and the only class he’d had between the time she’d found him and dinner was...

”Anakin?” 

...Kenobi’s. 

They both stared. Kenobi normally wasn’t one to stay in bed after a full moon, but today he looked almost... _happy_. The bags were still there and the crows feet starting the corner of his eyes were a bit deeper, but his eyes were bright and his hair was neat and he’d put on his favorite beige sweater. 

Anakin recovered first.

”Hey...are you...how are you feeling?” 

Kenobi _smiled_ at them; a true, honest smile. Ahsoka wondered if they’d slipped something into the air yesterday that was still lingering this morning. 

“I am, thank you.” 

He held out a familiar bundle of fabric. 

“I believe you left this in my office the other day. Sorry if its a bit... _fuzzy_.” 

Anakin had gone stock still, so Ahsoka reached over the table and poked him in the ribs. He jumped and glared at her, taking his jacket back. 

“Uh...thanks?” 

Kenobi smiled again and moved away, only to stop after a pace. Anakin hadn’t moved, but Ahsoka saw his shoulders rise and fall with a deep, steadying sign. 

He turned back to them...no, back to Anakin. 

“It helped, last night.” 

That shocked him back into operation. 

“What?” 

“Your scent.” Was it her imagination, or was that a _blush_ creeping down Kenobi’s neck. It had to be, the Great Hall was _freezing_ this morning. 

“It helped me last night when I...I wasn’t so lonely. Thank you.” 

And then he was gone. Anakin stared after him until he passed the doors and rounded the corner out of sight. Even then, he gripped his jacket white knuckled, practically vibrating with the effort it took to not melt into a puddle or round on her and gush. 

Ahsoka put her head in her hands. 

One of these days her friend was going to get up the nerve to ask Kenobi out...or Allah help her she was going to shove them both in a broom closet! 

**Author's Note:**

> So this might be me shamelessly projecting my distaste for Valentine’s Day onto my stories...but hey! At least you get some cute Obikin at the end. 
> 
> Ive had these Hogwarts AU one shots sitting in my drive for *months* now and I figured I might as well post them. There’s no particular order and its less about the Obikin and more about how much chaos Anakin and Ahsoka can cause while as Hogwarts. 
> 
> Might become a full-fledged work, might just stay as this, I haven’t really decided yet. 
> 
> Hope you guys like!


End file.
